Le renouveau du temps
by Crowny
Summary: Ficlet. Les temps changent, c'est un fait. Yato, coincé par ses souvenirs et des siècles de vie dans le désastre et le sang, doit faire un choix. Changer ou rester le même pour le reste de ses jours. Mais Yukine et Hiyori sont là, alors l'heure est venue pour lui de le faire ; peu importe quels en seront les conséquences.


**Hop ! Me voici un nouvel ficlet sur un nouveau fandom, histoire de changer un peu de Fairy Tail 8D. Donc cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur le thème du printemps ou du changement d'heure sur forum FairiesFans. Je vous le partage donc ici. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il se déroule peu après l'anime et je trouve qu'il est assez spécial... Enfin vous me direz ce que vous en pensez j'espère ! C: Bonne lecture !**

**(Ah, et si vous avez des idées pour le genre n'hésitez pas car je sèche un peu ^^')**

* * *

**Thème :** Le changement d'heure

**Personnage :** Yato

* * *

Allongé sur le toit d'un immeuble, les yeux fermés, Yato semblait dormir. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. La faible lumière qu'émettait la lune éclairait l'air soucieux inscrit sur son visage pâle lui qui était toujours si souriant ou près à faire rire –bien malgré lui- ne semblait être que l'ombre de lui-même. Comme si le jour et la nuit différenciaient totalement sa manière d'être.

Et cela depuis le retour de Rabo. Depuis sa mort.

À moins que ça n'est toujours été le cas ?

Les mots du deuxième Dieu du désastre avait fait remonter de vieux souvenirs à la surface. Des souvenirs que Yato avait enfouis au plus profond de lui-même depuis plusieurs centaines d'années déjà. À croire que cela n'avait pas été assez.

Tout ce que le brun avait voulu c'était oublier. Oublier et changer.

Oh, il avait changé c'était un fait, du moins en apparence au fond il restait toujours lui-même. Yato, le Dieu du Désastre. Celui qui vit du sang qu'il fait couler chaque nuit. Un peu comme un drogué qui a besoin de sa dose de globuline pour exister.

Pourtant, avant le soudain retour de Rabo et malgré les incessantes poursuites de Nora, il s'était réellement senti différent. Depuis l'arrivée de Yukine et Hiyori dans sa vie éternelle finalement.

Yato leva son bras gauche et mis son poignet devant ses yeux. Sur celui-ci se trouvait une montre en cuir usagée, le cadran étant fissuré de haut en bas malgré son bon état de marche.

_Minuit._ L'heure du crime.

Le jeune homme soupira avec lassitude, sachant déjà ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Et en effet, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que son portable ne se mette à sonner. Yato ne pris même pas la peine de vérifier de qui il s'agissait et lança son portable un peu plus loin, sur le sol gris du toit.

Nora, évidemment. Et le désastre aussi. L'appel du meurtre et du sang.

Mais ce soir il ne voulait pas, il souhaitait juste oublier quelques instants le rouge de sa vie. La sonnerie continua de résonner dans la nuit encore une dizaine de minutes avant de se taire et de laisser de nouveau la place au silence. Yato permit alors à ses épaules de se relâcher.

Ses pensées défilaient à toute allure dans sa tête. Des pensées imbibées d'écarlates et d'éclaboussures sanguines. Parfois, une tête blonde apparaissait, une brune aussi et quelques fois une rose puis elles revenaient de plus en plus souvent espaçant le rouge qui rythmait sa vie.

Peut-être y avait-il réellement un espoir au changement ? Mais au final, n'était-ce pas le jour idéal ?

Les minutes continuèrent de défiler plus rapidement les unes que les autres.

Yato se redressa afin de s'assoir, et se déplaça de manière à s'appuyer sur le mur à sa droite. Au-dessus de lui les étoiles continuaient de briller insouciantes de son mal-être et de ses doutes. Pourtant il savait que le moment était venu.

_La montre indiquait minuit quarante._

Les paroles de Rabo commençaient peu à peu à disparaître de son esprit celles de Nora aussi. Il était bientôt l'heure pour lui de se relever, de mettre ses doutes de côté. Il était Yato, un Dieu. Et un Dieu ne se lamentait pas sur son sort, il continuait à avancer envers et contre-tout à la recherche de croyants. Peu importait qu'il reste celui du Désastre. Les temps changeaient, la population aussi il s'adapterait. Il le devait.

_Minuit cinquante._

Du sang, il continuerait à en verser, c'était un fait qui ne changerait jamais. Mais il le ferait pour protéger ceux qui croyaient en lui. Et surtout pour les protéger eux, Hiyori et Yukine.

Yato se releva, repris son portable et sauta gracieusement sur le muret qui séparait le sol gris du vide avant de lever les yeux au ciel pour observer la nuit noir.

_Une heure du matin._

Dans la poche du brun, son téléphone bipa brièvement pour annoncer le changement que ce soit celui de Yato ou celui du temps. Alors que le cadran lumineux passa de 1 :00 à 2 :00, il sauta du haut de l'immeuble.

L'heure d'été commençait à présent alors que le Dieu continuait de chuter, un sourire aux lèvres. Un moment presque symbolique, signe du début d'une nouvelle ère, de nouvelles années pour vivre pleinement comme il le souhaitait.

Il avait une promesse à tenir et un rêve à réaliser aussi. Pour le bien de celles-ci, il libérerait Nora et quitterait son emprise sanglante.

Yato continua alors à chuter, vers son nouveau Temps.

_Il était maintenant deux heures._


End file.
